A Change in Perspectives Teaser
by TheShadowfromAshes
Summary: Just a teaser of things to come in "A Change in Perspectives"


This just a short preview for my story "A Change in Perspectives". I wrote this because I was bored and decided that I would give you guys/gals something to look forward to. Review and let me know what you think about the battle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Nervousness, excitement, fear of disappointment, triumph were the dominant thoughts that had Ash Ketchum on his toes. After defeating his most powerful rival up to date and successfully winning his semi-finals battle, the raven haired trainer was anxious to get his battle out of the way, because if he won today then he would win his first conference and would be taking a step up the ladder to achieve his dream of becoming a pokemon master. Either way, even if he were to lose or embrace victory the raven haired trainer could not be any less proud of his team and himself. He had made the finals. Something he has never done in any of his previous competition, except for the Orange Islands in where he won but it was not an official league competition.

The raven haired boy inhaled a deep breath and slowly exhaled in attempts to calm his nervousness. He tan fan his hands over his pokeballs feeling the power of the titans he would be using to close his run today. He then looked to his left, while he had his hand on as trainer belt, and saw Pikachu resting on the wooden bench of his locker room which was set up to help trainers complete their strategy for battle.

"Pi. Wake up I need to talk to the team" smoothly spoke Ash as he gently nudged his best friend.

"Chaa. Pikaa chu pika". Replied his ever faithful starter as he started stretching, arching its back to relieve any tension and then quickly hopped in front of his trainer attentive in what his trainer was going to say.

Ash sent his starter a grateful look as he he took his five pokeballs off from his belt and released his chosen fighters. In a flash of blue the confined titans that were in moments going to enter the hardest challenge their friend has ever faced were released as some roared in their native hand or stayed silent. Ash eyed his chosen fighter proud of the team he had assembled for this peculiar match.

He then took a step forward and let out a dry cough, provoking the beasts to eye their trainer. "Erhem. Hey guys I just wanted to thank you guys for being here for me. If it weren't for your efforts we would not be standing here in the finals. In a few moments we are about to enter the battlefield and there is no looking back. I Want to tell you that I am proud of you guys and whether we win or lose I will still be proud of how far we have come. You guys can relax for a bit, before they call us for the battle."

His friends let out a cheerful roar as some of them went to a corner to rest while others started chatting to each other. Ash couldn't help but to let a small smile make its way to his face. A couple of minutes passed by when suddenly a knock was heard from the outside. Ash motioned toward the door and opened it, revealing a man in an official Lily of the Valley referee shirt.

"Mr. Ketchum the battle is about to commence. Can you please make your way to the green trainers box."

Ash nodded his head while tipping the dip of his hat. " Sure. I'll be up in a minute thank you."

All the referee said was he was welcomed and left the raven haired trainer making his way to the battlefield. Ash closed the door and whistled loud enough to catch his team's attention. "Okay guys this it the moment of truth. This where all our training will take place... you ready to win this" spoke Ash with determination engulfing his entire being. His team all roared their name in response causing the raven haired trainer to grin widely. "Alright. Then lets win this thing" finished the destined trainer as he returned his team in a beam of red energy. He then stretched his arm outwardly letting his starter dash up his arm to sit on his favorite spot. Stepping out the door Ash adjusted his hat, walking to the battlefield set on conquering the challenge ahead.

Ash made his way onto the stadium hearing the shouts of the delirious fans who awaited the final battle of the Lily of the Valley Conference. When he reached his side of the field, he saw a man around the age of 32 (Check .com) with long grayish-blue hair that and bangs that covered his left eye, only leaving one bluish-green eye visible. He sported a grey suit under a burgundy color cape that he wraps around his upper chest and black colored dress shirts. His opponent wore a serious scowl and gave of off an intimidating aura. Ash took in a deep breath in the act of relaxing himself for the battle to come. He looked up at the stands and saw Giselle, Dawn, Barry, and surprisingly Paul in stands cheering for him. Ash focused on Giselle as the girl sent him a good luck that he accepted.

The referee stood on the equator sidelines as he grabbed a podium in the process of announcing the match up. "This will be a 6 on 6 battle to determine this year's Lily of the Valley conference. On the green side of the field is Tobias Takato vs the trainer on the red side of the field stands Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town". The crowd inaugurated a roar of frenzy, estatic to the commencing event they long awaited. "Trainers send out your pokemon" spoke the referee.

Tobias unclipped a pokeball from his belt and unleashed his dreadful black, shadow-like creature. It has a small head with a white fog-like ghostly substance billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It also has a red spiky growth around its neck. It has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It also has black, claw-like hands. It has the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak. It has stilt-like appendages for legs.

Ash grinned as his suspicions of Tobias were right, the mysterious trainer sent out his Darkrai.

Ash unclipped a pokeball of his own as he threw it on to the field with his famous battle cry. " Sceptile. I chose you". Sceptile is a green bipedal who resembled a lizard. It's neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. Its eyes are semicircular with yellow scleras and red rims. It's lower jaw is also colored red. There is a belt-like band of red coloration on its waist. There is a thin stripe across Sceptile's chest, somewhat resembling the shape of the letter V. Sceptile's plant-like characteristics include the six yellow nodules and a palm-tree-branch-like tail. Sceptile's arms are long and have two thick, sharp, powerful, elongated leaves and three claws on each. It has two lines running down the middle of its back.

"Let the battle between Sceptile and Darkrai begin" called the referee at the while waving a red and green flag.

The two trainers stared at each other waiting for each other to initiate the battle. Ash decided start off with the first blow. "Sceptile use Bullet Seed and move in with Quick Attack to hit it with a Leaf Blade". Sceptile shot out a barrage of golden seeds as a veil of white light surrounded him as he shot at his opponent at incredible speeds. Darkrai danced around the seeds and ducked it's body as the Hoenn starter blade like elbows that were enveloped in a green aura slashed through the air above it.

"Darkrai use Dark Void and finish it with Dream Eater" sternly ordered Tobias. Darkrai gave a grunt in response and sent a black sphere at Sceptile as both trainer and pokemon eyes widened in fear.

"Sceptile use Detect to dodge and Energy Ball followed by Fury Cutter". commanded Ash as a strategy was formulating on his mind. Sceptile gave a grunt as a response as a shiny shimmer appeared in his eyes that made him disappear from his current location and caused the void of black energy to harmlessly pass through where Sceptile once stood and vapor into nothingness.

"Darkrai dodge its attacks and then use Dark Pulse" shouted Tobias. Darkrai showed he understood his orders as he sidestepped the ball of green energy that was shot at him and elegantly dodge Sceptile's extended yellow blades as it started forming a ball of ghostly purplish energy.

"Sceptile counter with Dragon Pulse" quickly ordered Ash. The Forest Pokemon immediately formed a bluish-green ball of dragonic energy in its maw and quickly fired it as Darkrai shot it's Shadow him. The two attacks raced towards their marks at impressive speeds but never did as the two spheres clashed against each other, sending an outburst of unstable energy which exploded causing the field to be covered in a black smoke as both Darkrai and Sceptile were sent flying back.

"Sceptile!' shouted Ash, worried about his strongest grass type. Tobias just covered his face with his cape as the debris pass over him.

A minute later the dust and debris started to clear, revealing two injured panting pokemon with beads of sweat running down their body, cuts and scratches adorning them. Both looked like they were on their final legs but had a look of determination in their eyes, not wanting to be defeated and fail their respective masters.

"Sceptile. Do you think you can continue?' asked worriedly as he eyed the powerful green titan.

"Scep. Tile scep". Responded the powerful lizard. Ash let out a sigh of relief but it quickly disappeared as Tobias ordered Darkrai to send a portal of black energy towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile dodge it" desperately shouted Ash but his cries were in vain as the Dark Void turned into a pinkish bubbles, sending Sceptile into the world of darkness into a temporal sleep.

"Darkrai finish it with Dream Eater" ordered Tobias. A look of panic crossed Ash as Darkrai's lone visible blue eye glowed red and an after-image appeared out of its body, rushing towards Sceptile's sleeping body.

"Sceptile please wake up." pleaded Ash while the after-image of Darkrai entered Sceptile causing the Forest pokemon to twitch in pain as Darkrai ate his dreams at the same time regaining its own health. "Sceptile. Wake Up please" shouted Ash in an attempt to awake his friend

Sceptile looked around his surrounding and he noticed he was in an eternal realm of darkness. He turned his head from one side to another glancing for a way out of his dark prison. Suddenly a portal appeared displaying his trainer pleading him to wake up whilst his opponent drained his energy. He reached for the portal and in a flash of white light he disappeared.

"Okay Darkrai end this battle" shouted Tobias but was surprised as the lizard pokemon opened its yellow eyes and slowly stood up dispelling Darkrai's spell over him.

A relieved sigh escaped as Sceptile rose up and fought against Darkrai's control. "Sceptile if you can continue use Leaf Blade followed by X-Scissor. Sceptile grunted as he quickly raced towards Darkrai as his forearms dained a green aura and grew in size, a moment later he slashed Darkrai in the chest causing it to stumbled back slightly. Sceptile then gained a light blue energy around his blades as he crossed them and slashed Darkrai on the chest sending it crashing pass Tobias and onto the stadiums' wall.

"Darkrai!'' shouted Tobias displaying the emotion of worry for the first time. "Darkrai get up".

Darkrai grunted in pain as he stood up on shaking legs. "Darkrai finish this with Ice Beam." shouted Tobias as a look of relief crossed his face. Darkrai put his hands together and formed a light blue sphere of ice cold energy in between them. He then put its hands in front of it and the sphere of freezing energy started growing larger. Beams of light blue energy came out of the sphere lowering the temperature around it.

Ash's eyes widened as the rays of energy closed in on Sceptile. "Sceptile dodge with Quick Attack and use Dragon Pulse followed by a double Leaf Blade" shouted Ash. Sceptile did not show he heard anything instead a veil of soft white energy covered him, racing towards Darkrai avoiding the fatal freezing energy. A ball of dragonic tortoise colored energy formed in Sceptile's mouth. It started to rapidly increase in size reaching 5 times its original size and fired the shot towards Sceptile. Darkrai's visible lone eye widened as the bluish-green ball came rushing at him at incredible speeds.

"Darkrai dodge it!" shouted a panicked Tobias but helplessly watched as the sphere of dragonic energy consumed his main pokemon and sent him flying back whilst Sceptile forearms gained a greenish aura at the time growing in size whilst he shot like a bullet towards Darkrai. The first blade struck Darkrai in the back and then did a 180 spin slashing his other blade on its chest making the Pitch Black Pokemon eye to widen in shock. A second later Sceptile flipped backward towards Ash landing on one knee with one hand on its right knee and the other on the grass. A moment later Darkrai collapsed onto the field with swirls in his eye signaling he was defeated.

The crowd watched in shock as the legendary fell unconscious, finally defeated after his reign of victories just halted to an end. A minute later the crowd burst out cheering in frenzy happy to have watched this incredible battle and being witnesses of a historical event that the Forest Pokemon just accomplished. In the stands Giselle and Dawn were screaming in delight as Ash had just taken down Tobias legendary on his first try.

"Darkrai is unable to battle Sceptile was" called out the referee whilst raising the red flag. "Green trainer send out your next pokemon".

"Darkrai return'' spoke Tobias as a red beam of energy dematerialized the Pitch Black pokemon. "I must congratulate you, Ash. You are the first trainer to defeat Darkrai, but inside this pokeball is a pokemon that will end this battle" Tobias shouted to Ash while he threw a pokeball on the field revealing in a loud roar, a massive lion-like Pokémon with some mastiff qualities. It is covered in brown fur with a long, thick mane covering its neck. It has gray plates surrounding the cape that makes it look as if smoke is coming out of a crater on its back, and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. The creature has white paws with apparently retractable claws and brown paw pads, and black cuff-like bands on its legs. It has a red face with a white plate that resembles a handlebar mustache on its face, and a three-pointed yellow crest on its forehead.

Ash only mumbled one word shocked by the appearance of the pokemon in front of him "Entei".

Well I hope you liked this battle little scene. Again let me know what you know what you think. Any advice or constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
